Maxon and America: AU
by fanofallthingshappy
Summary: Most of the Selection characters in an alternate universe. Much good. So cry. These characters belong to Kiera Cass. Thanks, please leave a review or you will be cursed. :) I've been busy with school so the postings will be choppy.
1. Chapter 1

As I set my coffee mug on the counter in my apartment, my phone went off. I glanced down to see who was calling, and instantly groaned before I declined it. It went off again, I picked up my phone and sighed.

"Why didn't you answer me?" I took a sip of my coffee.

"Oh sorry Mom, I pressed the wrong button."

"Alrighty then, well I was calling to ask if you're bringing a date to the dinner party tonight. Are you and Aspen still together?"

"Nope Mom, we broke up 2 weeks ago."

"Oh yeah." I could hear the disappointment in her voice. My mom has always wanted me to get married, ever since I turned 20, but I think you should do more stuff like travel and see the world before you get married.

"But do you have a date? Because I need to know how many seats will be filled."

"Umm yes!" No I didn't.

"What's his name?" Asked my mother.

"Max!" That was the first name that popped into my head.

"Oh good!" She sounded giddy. "Okay, well I better start cleaning. Bye!"

"Bye." I put my phone back on the counter.

I don't have a date I don't even know anyone named Max.

I took another sip from my coffee, it tasted cold and nasty. I started to crave some coffee from the coffee shop across the street. I pulled on my blue jacket and my black converse, and pulled my long red hair up into a bun. With no makeup on, I walked out the door and down the stairs.

I saw Aspen coming through the door, he looked up and half smiled at me. I smiled back.

"You left some sheet music at my house, that's why I came here." He said, sounding a bit sad.

"Oh yeah when I tried to teach you how to play the violin." I chuckled half-heartedly.

"I don't have one musical bone in my body." He laughed too

"So what have you been doing lately?" I asked, not really wanting to know.

"I met this girl." He answered.

This shouldn't bother me, but it does. I don't want to date him, but it doesn't mean anyone else can date him.

"What's her name?"

"Lucy." He said with a smile.

"Oh, she's a sweet girl! Good for you."

She _is_ actually a sweet girl. We used to be friends.

"Yeah she is; anything going on with you?"

Oh no.

"I just started dating this guy named Max. We met at a soup kitchen." I lie.

"Sounds like a good guy; maybe we can double date?"

"Sure!"

How about no.

"Ok I'm gonna go get some coffee. See ya!"

"Bye!" He says.


	2. Chapter 2

I walk across the street to the coffee shop. I open the door. *ding* the bell went off once again as I shut it. I walk up to the barista at the counter. She has tan skin and blonde hair.

"Would you like to order?"

Wait I Recognize that face.

"Marlee?" I exclaimed.

She recognized me right away.

"Mers!" She said with a smile on her face. "I haven't seen you since high school!"

"I know it's been so long!"

I've missed her.

"So do you want to have some coffee together?" She asked.

"Are you on break?" I asked with a smile.

"No, but I'm gonna quit soon, so I don't care."

I laughed.

"So what do you want?" She said, pointing to the menu.

"I'll just have a strawberry tart and a coffee."

"Okay, it's on the house!" She chuckled.

She got herself an iced tea, and we sat down at a table by a gigantic window.

"Are you and Carter Woodwork still together?"

"Yes," She said with a smile, "what about you and Aspen?"

"Nah, we broke up like 2 weeks ago, but I'm doing good."

"That's great."

"Yeah, I guess." I said as I took a bite out of my strawberry tart.

"Marlee?" A deep voice said. A man had walked up to us, and he looked pretty mad.

"What did I tell you about the break thing, and giving away free food? How thick is your skull?"

Marlee stood up confidently.

"I quit." She said, and burst out laughing.

I joined in. The man took our drinks, but just before he took my strawberry tart, I stuffed it in my mouth. Marlee and I got up and ran out the door, proceeding to burst out laughing again.

Just as we started walking down the street, we bumped into Carter. He was holding some flowers, and a Domino's pizza.

"Hey, Carter." Marlee said, as she proceeded to give him a one-armed hug. "This is America, remember her?"

"Oh yeah, you're the one who sang at the graduation." He said smiling.

"Yep that was me." I say, secretly pleased at being remembered.

"What's this for?" Marlee asked gesturing towards the pizza and flowers.

"It's our 6th month anniversary." Carter says looking a little disappointed.

"I'm so sorry, I totally forgot. I would've gotten you something." Marlee said earnestly.

"It's okay, having you with me is good enough."

She hugged him.

"All right, I'll give you guys some _alone_ time." I said with a smirk.


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay see ya later Mers, we should do this again. Next Friday?" She asked, taking the pizza from Carter.

"That sounds perfect." I say with a smile. I'm really happy we're friends again.

"Okay see ya soon."

She turns to smile at carter and they walk off.

I walk the opposite way from them down the street, through crowds of people. Oh my hell, I just remembered I still need to find a date for Mom's dinner party, and his name needed to be Max. Oh this is just perfect. I couldn't help it, I was desperate. What I did next wasn't exactly me.

"Max?!" There should be at least one Max on this street.

A guy with sandy blonde hair looks up from his Nikon camera.

"Yes?!" He asks, sounding confused.

I walk up to him. Was I really gonna ask a stranger to go with me to Mom's dinner party? Well he was cute, so this might be a good thing.

"Hello, I'm America, are you Max?" I ask, trying to sound confident.  
This was a long shot.

"Yes I'm maxon, but I go by Max. Do I know you?" He asks with a smile.

He looked really confused. His eyes were brown like chocolate, my favorite thing ever, maybe besides strawberry tarts.

"Umm no you don't. So I was just wondering if you would go with me to my mom's dinner party, because she expects me to have a date, and she puts a lot of pressure on me. So I told her I had a date named Max, but sadly I don't know anyone named Max, so will you go with me please?"

I took a gasp of air.

He just bursts out laughing

"Are you serious?" He asks, still laughing

"Yes." I said, joining in on the laughter.

He sets his camera on a café table.

"So you're just asking a random person to go with you, so your mom thinks you're dating someone?"

"Yeah pretty much." I sounded so stupid.

"That's hilarious." He said, smiling at me.

"So you will?" I ask.

"Well, I don't have anything planned for tonight, so why not?"

He looked amused.

"Thank you so much. Okay, it's at 6, and come in a tie."

"Okay let me give you my address, do you have a piece of paper?" He asks.

I grab an old receipt out of my purse, and hand it to him. He pulls a pen out of his shirt pocket and writes his address down.

Clarkson, Amberly street the first apartment on the ground floor.

"Okay I'll pick you up at 6." I say with a smile.

"Wait, can I buy you a cup of coffee?" He asked earnestly.

"Better not, I just got kicked out." I say with a grin.

"Rebellious. Okay I'll see ya later then."

He waves goodbye at me, and I wave back.

I had a date, and a cute one too. I couldn't help but smile.


	4. Chapter 4

It was almost time to get Maxon. I decided to wear a little bit of makeup. Some foundation to hide a little acne, and some mascara. I looked decent. I smiled at myself in the mirror. But then I had a thought, we need to communicate to each other if he is saying the wrong thing, but it couldn't be obvious. I would come up with a signal with him later. I slipped out of my black skinny jeans, and blue hoodie. I put on my knee length sky-blue dress, the one that flattered my red hair most. I put my black converse on again, I hated heels. I felt pretty. I walked out the door, down the stairs, and out of the entrance of the apartment building. It was a cool summer evening; I could feel the Fall coming. I got in my red mini cooper, and drove to Clarkson, Amberly street. I honked the horn, and he came out the door right away. He had a black tie on, with his white dress shirt rolled up to his elbows.

Am I the only one who loves it when boys do that?

"Thanks for picking me up." He says settling down in the passenger seat.

"Yeah, I was thinking we needed a way to communicate. Like if my mom was asking you a question and you started to say the wrong thing, maybe I could do a signal."

He smiled, he liked the idea.

"And it has to be unnoticeable, so people don't know we have a signal." He says.

"I agree."

"Maybe we could scratch our noses." He says, smiling.

"But what if it looked like we were picking our noses." I say, also smiling.

"Good point." He looks out the window, and we continue thinking.

"Oh I have a good one. We could tug our ears." I say.

"That's good, okay let's do that one." He says, grinning.

"Okay, let's go."

I drive to my mom's house and we get out. My mom's house looks like a rich person house. She needs a few maids to help her clean it. My dad was a painter, he sold a painting for a lot of money. He made some copies of the original, and this is how he got the money to buy a house like this. A few months later, he died.

"This is a nice house." Maxon says staring up at it. We walk up to the door and ring the door bell.

A maid answers it. She has brown hair and tan skin.

"Hello Ms. Singer, and..." She says gesturing at Maxon.

"Oh, I'm Maxon Scheave."

"Okay, you can come in."

We walk into a room, it has high ceilings, and a sculpture of a naked baby.

"I think the naked baby pulls the room together." Says Max

I can't help but laugh. My mother walks in, and gives me a stern look.

I stop laughing. She has a knee-length skirt and a rich person looking jacket on. She is short, and curvy.

"So I'm guessing this is Max." She says with a smile.

"Hello Mrs. Singer, you have a lovely home." Maxon says politely.

"Thank you Max. You are quite the gentleman."

I try not to laugh.


	5. Chapter 5

"Well, come sit down." My mom says, "We have plenty of food, so I hope you're hungry."

"Sounds good." Maxon said with a smile.

"thanks." I whispered to him as my mom led us to the dining room.

"No problem," he said with a smile. "It's not every day I get to go on a date with a pretty girl, even if it's at her mom's house."

I blushed.

We went into the dining room and sat down next to each other. May and Gerad were there.

"The rest couldn't make it, Kenna couldn't make it and Kota still won't answer my calls."

Kota thought he was better than all of us, so he chooses to act as if he doesn't know us. Which is all right, because he is an asshole.

"Hi Gerad!" He just gives me a head nod.

"Hey May!"

We haven't seen each other in a long time.

"Hey Mers, I love your dress!" She says with admiring eyes.

"Not as pretty as yours." I say with a smile.

Me and Maxon settle ourselves in.

"Everyone is here, so dish up!" My mom says.

I grab a plate and load it up with mashed potatoes, a roll, and green beans.

"So Maxon, where do you work?" My mom says without looking up from her plate.

"My dad is training me to run his business." Maxon says.

"Impressive." My mother says as if she is testing him.


End file.
